A Difficult Choice
by Kristen3
Summary: AU take on "Fight Before Christmas." Daphne's talk with Niles out on the balcony isn't as easy as she thought. Sometimes you have to choose between your own happiness and what everyone else wants. One-shot.


**Author's Note:***Hugs* to Andrea (iloveromance), from whom I "stole" the pic that accompanies this story! :D

Daphne couldn't help smiling as the younger Dr. Crane carefully put his jacket over her shoulders. She was aware that there was a Christmas party going on inside his brother's apartment, but right now, it was just the two of them out here on this balcony. She couldn't deny that the gesture had warmed her, both inside and out. But she remained resolved. As hard as it would be to say this, it was the only choice. "I don't know how to tell you this, Dr. Crane."

"Now, Daphne, we've been friends for years. You can tell me anything." Niles smiled at her.

Though she knew his words were meant in kindness, they still hurt. She hated to break this man's heart. Finally she could stand it no longer. "I know how you feel about me."

"You what?"

"Your brother told me by accident. I'm very flattered, but I'm with Donny now." She nodded toward her fiancé, who was speaking to Mr. Crane inside. "I'm so sorry, but I wanted to tell you, so that it would be out in the open. I didn't want to have to feel awkward around you. You understand, don't you?"

Niles felt as if he'd been punched. With Daphne and Donny now engaged, he knew he and Daphne weren't meant to be, but hearing from her own lips that she knew of his feelings and did not return them was heartbreaking. "Yes, of course I understand." He waited for the nosebleed to begin.

"I'm glad," Daphne replied. She offered him a comforting smile. "I'd better be getting back inside." She turned and walked away, not saying another word.

"Daphne, wait!" Niles followed her inside.

She turned in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. You want your jacket back." She took it off and handed it to him.

Niles took it from her. "Thank you. But I also wanted to ask, are you all right? Do you want to talk?"

Daphne smiled at him. "You're so sweet. I wish things were different, but I guess it was just bad timing. We're just not meant to be. You've got Mel, and I've got Donny."

Niles felt a rush of hope. "Daphne, Mel means nothing to me. I saw you and Donny getting serious, and I just didn't want to be alone."

"What?" Daphne asked in surprise. "I thought you were happy."

Niles glanced over where his girlfriend stood. "Not exactly. We had a fight earlier. That was actually what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, the gift I gave you was meant for her. Dad knocked your gift on the floor, and he suggested I replace it with Mel's, since we weren't speaking."

"Oh," Daphne said. "I see."

"I would much rather have bought _you_ those expensive earrings. Mel cares more about money and appearances than actual feelings. Daphne, I know I have no right to be saying this to you when you're engaged, but I've missed so many chances already. Please, do you think there might be a chance for us?"

Daphne was quiet for a long moment. She had thought this would be so simple. Just let Dr. Crane down gently, and they could both go on with their lives. She had known that there would be some pain involved, but she'd never expected this. Slowly, a tear made its way down her cheek.

Niles reached out to brush the tear away before it could go very far. "Daphne, please speak to me. No matter how you feel about me, I'll always care about you. If Donny's your true love, I can accept that. I just hate to see you hurting."

"I don't want to hurt Donny," Daphne whispered.

"That's very admirable, but wouldn't it be worse if you ended up hurting yourself in the process?"

Daphne's tears began to fall faster now. "I don't know what to do."

Niles pulled her close, rubbing her back to soothe her. He didn't even care that there were other people around. "Sh," he whispered in her ear.

"Niles, what is going on here?" Mel's voice broke their moment.

"Mel." Niles was startled, and that was the only word he could get out.

"I'm waiting," Mel said impatiently.

"Mel, I know how this seems, but it isn't what it looks like." Daphne decided to speak up.

"Really?"

"Daphne is my friend, and I was comforting her because she was upset."

"You expect me to believe that?! Come _on_, Niles, I wasn't born yesterday!"

"What's going on here?" Donny came over now, attracted by the growing scene.

"You'll be interested in this, too, Donny," Mel said. "It looks like these two have gotten rather friendly."

"Nothing happened!" Niles raised his voice. "Daphne is upset, I was just doing my best to comfort her. That's it!"

"Is this true?" Donny asked his fiancée.

"Yes."

"Well, what have you got to be upset about, Daphne? We're at a Christmas party!" Donny said with a laugh.

Daphne didn't know how to respond to that, but she was saved by her boss walking over.

"What is going on here? I was just about to start another game!" Frasier forced a smile at his party guests. Then he noticed Daphne wiping away a tear. "Daphne? Is something wrong?"

"Um, Daphne was a bit upset...I was just doing my best to comfort her," Niles explained.

"Oh," Frasier said, surprised by his brother's answer.

Just then, Martin walked over. Because he'd been a cop for so many years, he had a pretty good idea what was going on. "Frase, everybody, it looks like Niles and Daphne want to be alone, so why don't we all give them some privacy, all right?" He looked around at the guests, making sure they knew this wasn't a request.

Gradually, people began to disperse, leaving Niles and Daphne alone once more.

Niles glanced out at the balcony. He quickly grabbed a blanket from off of Frasier's bed, then led Daphne outside. He gestured toward one of the chairs on the balcony, and Daphne sat. Niles wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

Without warning, Daphne's tears returned. "Everything's such a mess, and it's all my fault. I've ruined your brother's party."

Niles bent to hug her. "Sh, don't say that. Frasier was making too much of this party anyway. And I know that things with Donny and Mel don't look good at the moment, but we can get through this. I promise you."

"But we're going to hurt them. We already have! What have we done?"

"I know you always think of others before yourself, and while I love that about you, this is the one time you need to think about what _you_ want."

Daphne knew what she wanted, that was the problem. But could she say it out loud, knowing that it wouldn't be easy? "I want you," she finally whispered.

Niles gently took her into his arms, lifting her out of the chair. "Oh, Daphne, I've never been happier than I am right now."

A smile came on Daphne's face. "I do feel better now that I've made me choice, but it wasn't easy. We still have to face them."

"But you won't have to face them alone, Daphne. You'll never have to face anything alone."

The warm feeling which spread through Daphne's heart was the last proof she'd ever need that she had made the right choice. Even though Dr. Crane's party had fallen apart, it was a night she and Niles wouldn't soon forget.

**The End**


End file.
